Lost
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: Zatanna make a horrible, but not horrible, mistake. Nightwing is depressed and there's a new addition. It's too much for the former Boy Wonder. Please enjoy and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: new story. I just need inspiration for my others, for now, I hope you enjoy my new OC Kate and this fic! **

* * *

><p>It's that damn helmet. Always the helmet. Always. No matter what the hell it is, it's always the fucking HELMET! Nothing happens next. First it's Wally, now it's Zatanna. She's gone. Y'know, forever.<p>

'I should have done somthing sooner.' Dick says to himself. 'But no... I had to keep waiting. I'm such an idiot. She was all I had left. I will never see her again.'

"Nightwing!" A voice said loudly in his ear.

This voice was the voice of Artemis Lian Crock. She has tears flowing out of her eyes. They have both lost the two people that they need. Zatanna Zatara and Wallace West.

Dick hugged her. She was upset, obviously, Wally and Zatanna all at once? This was too much. Nothing could be worse that loosing your best friend, then a week later, loosing the girl of your dreams. The only girl Dick Grayson loved more than a friend.

Sobbing was heard from the members of the team and the league. Dick and Artemis walked up to Giovanni. "Zatara-"

"No. She can't do this." He whispered. He whipped his head around to face Dick and Artemis. Removing his hat from his head, he looked at Artemis first. "Thank you. Thank you for protectecting her while I was away. It means the world to me, to know you were with her all the way." He said, then turning to Nightwing, he forcefully smiled. "You, my friend, have always been there as a friend, or as something more. I thank you." With that, Zatara exited the room.

"Recognized: Zatara one one."

The team went their separate ways to mourn. Batman and Dinah headed down to the cove to set up Zatanna's hologram. Most of the team was spread out to mourn, considering the Cave was destroyed.

Dick sighed. She had left him. She promised him she wouldn't. But she did.

Bart and Jaime were the first to see the memorial of Zatanna Zatara. Bart sighed, "why does everyone on this team seem to slowly fade away?" Bart asked aloud

Jaime sighed as well, "this team is a family. Everyone is apart in a way. Some leave to go their separate ways, others stay." Jaime sighed again, "we just need to... accept it."

* * *

><p>Bart's POV<p>

It's been a week. Everyone still hasn't recovered, especially Nightwing. He has been more brutal, and won't stick around longer than he has to. So not crash.

There's a new addition. It's too soon though. But Bats insists a new member will be good for us.

"Team, report to the Main Room." Nightwing ordered over the intercom

I sped off to meet this 'new member'. She's a girl.

* * *

><p>In the main hall, a girl with near white skin was standing next to HawkWoman. She was a head shorter than Jaime, well basically she was about Bart's height, maybe a little taller. The girl had black bangs just above her left eyebrow, large dragon wings the same tone as her skin, and two horns of a dragon as well. She was wearing a black high necked tank that cut off at her mid-abdemon, denim cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black bandanna of her mouth and nose. Also she carried a battle ax, with a small dagger.<p>

"This is the Horned Bandit. I expect you to make her feel welcome." Batman said then exited with the league.

The Horned Bandit pulled off her bandana, showing her black lips.

"Artemis will show you wear you will sleep. The rest of the team will welcome you. I hope you feel at home soon." Nightwing said quickly before Zeta Beaming out of the Watchtower.

Artemis stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Artemis." She forced a smile.

The Horned Bandit looked up at her thoughtfully, "There's something wrong." She merely stated. Her voice was gentle but stern at the same time, and she spoke quietly.

"What? N-Nothing is-" Bart says

"Yes, there is. I came at the wrong time, didn't i?" She asked sadly

"Well, it's just that we had two of our most beloved members... pass away." Cassie said with Tim clasping her hand in his.

"I see." She whispered looking around at all the faces of sorrow and hurt.

"So, tell us about you." Mal tried saying to change the subject.

The girl with horns faced Artemis once more. "My name is Kate Breeze. I have super strength and speed along with shape shifting. I have the battle ax for my weapon. I am an alien Dragoness, a Syr of the planet Poison. Chronologically I am fifteen years of age."

Artemis nodded. "Come with me, your room is already prepared." She said

Kate followed the older girl slowly.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Incorrect stance." Nightwing said for the fifth time today.<p>

Kate nodded, and fixed her feet according to the directions Nightwing had given to her.

"Let's try again." Nightwing said coldly

Kate nodded slowly, then turned her attention back to Conner. Strength wise, Kate wasn't as strong as Conner, but she was just a little faster.

She didn't have her wings on right now, and no horns either. They would be in the way of her team watching her tactics.

"Nightwing," M'gann said gently. "Why are you being so hard on her? She's only been here for a week."

"I'm not. I'm making her into the hero that she needs to be." He spat back

With a punch to her jaw, Kate fell to the ground blood coming from her mouth.

She coughed a little. Conner offered her a hand with a small welcoming smile. She smiled back a little herself.

"Hit the showers." Nightwing said coldly. Everyone headed down the hall, but one.

She stood her ground.

"Kate," he said knowing she was there.

"No." She said. "I know this is not how you really are. Something has happened. You will tell me what."

"This is none of your concern. She was an old member." Dick said trying to avoid saying anything about Zatanna.

"I am on the team now. It is now my concern." Kate retorted folding her arms over her chest.

"I said 'no'." Dick said

Dick tried to head out the door but she stopped him. "No. Tell me."

The whites on his mask narrowed. "No."

She took out her ax in a flash. Holding the weapon to his throat she glared, "yes."

He kept his glare, but finally gave in. "Zatanna. Her name was Zatanna." He said as they walked to the small café in the Watchtower. "I didn't like her... I loved her more than my life."

"That's sweet." Kate commented thoughtfully.

"She was the most beautiful girl you would ever meet! And I could never have found any one as perfect as her." Dick went on.

The two sat down across from eachother on a table with mugs.

"I see you truly love her." She said taking a sip of her tea. "But why is she not here?"

"...Fate."

"Who?" She asked

"Dr. Fate. She traded herself for her father." Dick explained.

Kate nodded slowly. "I see."

"I don't know what to do now. She's gone and all I wanted was to tell her..." Dick stopped

"What?" Kate asked gently

"I wanted to tell her I loved her. And only her. That... I wanted to... to spend the rest of my life with her."


	2. Chapter 2

She eyes him carefully. "You loved her?" Kate asked. She took a sip of her hot beverage and continued to listen.

"Hell yeah! Of course I did! I couldn't love anyone more!" Nightwing exclaimed. "But it wasn't 'loved' I still do love her. I'll love her til my last breath." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, "god, Kate you have no clue how much I love her." He sat back up straight, and monotonous stared glared down.

Dick was basically glaring down at the steel silver table. He didn't want this to happen. He never has! He will never stop. Never.

"Hey," Kate says softly. "You don't know my back story. You don't know if there's a way to free Zatanna. You don't know if you'll even live until tomorrow. But," she said. "You do know that she loved you just as much."

Dick looked up at her. Looking into her deep green eyes. Through the glowing, deep, green eyes, he saw a shattered, young girl. He saw her with a broken arm, and crouched next to a creature like her and it was dead, in a burning city.

Dick shook his head. "What did I just see?"

"My past. My broken side." She said in almost a whisper.

"You're the last of your kind, aren't you?" Dick asked.

"Yes. I am the last FlashWing of Planet Poison." Kate replied.

"Nightwing, report to mission room. Being the Horned Bandit." Batman ordered.

Smirking the two stood up. And headed to wards their designation.

"Y'know, your a great older brother." Kate said.

Dick quirked an eye brow, "what makes you say that?"

"I can tell. The way you just spoke showed you have compassion, and a loving care for this team." Kate replied.

Nightwing smiled. "You're not bad yourself, Kate."

"I will find a way to retrieve Zatanna. I will research and research, and I will not stop." Kate vowed.

"Thank you, but no. You won't. You need to focuse on this new gig."

"I'm fine. And you had better love her! Because what I'm about to do is basically suicidal. For I sort of know what to do. I just need to reasearch it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I just wanted to update! I hope you don't hate me! But I'll have the next chap up! CHALANT!<strong>


End file.
